An Unconventional Day Off
by SoulEaterSushiBomb
Summary: Marie's day off gets very interesting after a remark from Azusa sets her off. "I'd say your initiate 70% of our sexual engagements, Marie." Slight referencing to my fic "Love Itself is Mad" but this can still be read wihtout reading the other one. LEMON.


Stein and Marie had been married for 11 months now; almost a whole year. Marie honesty couldn't believe it, and she also couldn't believe that her triplets were already six months old. September 21st; that was there anniversary.

Marie was, of course, immensely thrilled about her one year wedding anniversary coming up. She had always wanted to get married; now she was, and NOW she was finally able to celebrate a whole year! She wished so terribly that her mother and father could be around to see her starting her own family, but she was happy nonetheless. She knew her parents would've been thrilled for her and as for Stein's parents…well….maybe not so much…

Marie felt so lucky to have a husband that cared for his children. No matter how busy he was, he always made an effort to spend time with all three of them. His little Freya…he was so attached to her, and s_he _was literally _glued_ to Stein…and he didn't mind that one bit. It made her so happy to see her family growing together, but working around the house and taking care of three young children could be quite the handful.

Today she was taking a break from it all and decided to spend the day with Azusa. She hadn't been able to sit and chat with her best friend for so long due to her busy life. Much to her dismay, Stein couldn't watch them because of work at the academy, so the only option was….Spirit...

Spirit was a good friend but Marie just worried so much. I mean, what if that guy felt like visiting Chupa Cabra's and just brought her kids along?

"Marie, calm down. You're making me tense." Azusa said, finally snapping Marie out of it.

"I know but….this is _Spirit_ we're talking about." Marie groaned.

Azusa was about to speak but suddenly Marie's mood made a 180.

"Oh enough about that! It's my day off! So Azusa, when are you going to get married?" Marie asked a lovey-dovey face.

"Probably never and that's fine with me. I don't really care for the concept of marriage; it would tie me down." Azusa stated bluntly.

Marie looked horror struck. "How could you say that? Azusa!"

"I don't see how you do it." Azusa said shuddering slightly. "Living with….him…"

"Hey! Don't talk about him like that!" Marie whined. "Franken is a wonderful father and husband!"

"He's just crazy if you ask me." Azusa responded. "But let's not argue about that; I don't feel like getting punched by you. How are things with those triplets?"

Marie smiled at the subject change; she loved her children so much.

"Oh they're good. I can't believe they're almost six months! My little angels are growing up too fast!" Marie said.

"Angels? Maybe Freya, but those boys are little demons." Azusa said shaking her head.

"No, they're just my little trouble makers." Marie said cutely.

"Ugh, the things you put up with Marie…hmmmm…"

"Hmm what?" Marie asked, wondering why her friend was suddenly pondering something.

"Could it be perhaps that your sex life is the only thing that makes your current lifestyle worthwhile?" Azusa inquired, shifting her glasses so that they shined.

Marie's face lit up instantly. "Of course not!" she cried.

"I don't see what else could be great about it. Stein isn't romantic and doesn't really connect to anyone emotionally, so basically the emotional understanding in your relationship has been thrown out the window. He's always with those children or working so he probably doesn't spend time with you, and when he does he's rather bland. That doesn't sound fulfilling to me. So naturally the only thing left would be your sexual interactions." Azusa concluded.

Marie's face turned an even darker shade of red. "Th-that's not true at all! Sure Franken isn't…romantic, but he understands me alright? He doesn't seem emotional to you because you don't spend time with him." Marie said smiling. "He's not mushy by any means but he has his moments…he's not cruel and he listens to me when I have something to say. And even though he works so hard…Stein always finds time to spend with me." Marie finished warmly.

Azusa looked rather surprised but soon switched back to her more stoic demeanor. "So, how is the sex?" she deadpanned.

…? Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. …?

"Well?" Azusa urged.

"I-I…wh-why do you want to know?" Marie cried.

"You've been married to this guy for almost a year and I'm your best friend. I ought to know _something _about it. It's just something friends talk about, Marie. You'd expect me to talk to you about it if I was married wouldn't you?" Azusa explained.

"Well I…." Marie trailed off.

She was NOT used to talking about her sexual engagements with her husband.

"Is it good? Bad? Boring? Fun?" Azusa said, trying to get Marie started.

Marie's face only lit up more, almost to the point where she looked as though she might pass out.

"Because of his insensitivity, Stein seems to me the type that would be rather rough with you. He's not exactly selfless." Azusa said coolly.

"He's not rough at all!" Marie shouted.

"So he's boring?" Azusa questioned.

"No!" Marie pouted.

"Then I don't get it. He's just middle of the run?" Azusa said.

"He's not painfully rough with me! He's not middle of the run and he's only rough when I ask him to be!" Marie cried. She gasped and her hands flew up to her mouth when she realized what the last half of her second sentence was.

"So you like rough sex, Marie. I suppose I can see you being that way." Azusa commented.

"I…it's not like…I just…well…" Marie stammered.

"How often?" Azusa asked.

"Wh-wha?"

"How often do you two engage?"

"Azusa! This is way too personal!" said Marie.

"You can keep whining or you can answer."

…..

"I….it…all depends….schedules change…" Marie said, hanging her head.

"I see. So how long has it been now?"

"Um…maybe….two or three months?" Marie squeaked.

"Hmmm, I expected you to be a much more sexually needy person Marie." Azusa commented.

"Hey!" Marie cried as her head shot back up. "Y-you're mean! I'm not….ummmm….I'm going home!"

"You really don't need to get this upset over the whole thing." Azusa said trying to calm Marie's nerves. Unfortunately all she got in return was a painful punch from Marie.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Stupid Azusa…how dare she say that!" Marie cried as she slammed the front door behind her.

"Say what?" asked Stein's familiar voice.

"Franken! I thought you'd be at the academy…" Marie said with embarrassment.

"School has been out for three hours, Marie." Stein sighed while shaking his head.

"Um…oh..where are the kids? Did you bring them home?" Marie asked.

Stein couldn't help but smile; she loved her children so much.

"No. I went by Spirit's house but he refused to give them up. He whined until I finally agreed to let him keep them over night." Stein said calmly.

"Over night!" Marie cried. "Wh-what will—"

"Relax Marie; it's going to be fine." Stein assured her. "Now, what did Azusa say that got you so riled up?"

Marie blushed furiously and began to toy with her hands.

Stein raised an eyebrow.

"Marie?" Stein asked.

"She….she said that I was sexually needy!"

Stein couldn't help it. He smirked greatly and finally laughed.

"I don't see what's so funny!" Marie cried, half with anger, and half with embarrassment.

"Well I would say that you initiate most of our sexual interactions." Stein said finally, turning the screw in his head a few clicks.

"Th-that's not true!" Marie shouted.

Stein chuckled at her embarrassment. "Hmmm I'll be nice and say you initiate 70% of all our sexual engagements." Stein said smirking.

"That's not true at all!" Marie cried with frustration. "I…I don't need sex with you at all! I'm fine without it!"

Stein stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Then if I tried to seduce you right now, you wouldn't fall for it?" Stein asked.

"I wouldn't!" Marie said confidently.

Stein smiled again, this time a more sadistic one.

"I'm almost positive I could have you begging me to take you if I played the right cards." Stein said back.

"You could do anything you wanted to me and I wouldn't need you! I'm not that desperate." Marie huffed.

"Then shall we put it to the test?" Stein asked darkly.

"Huh?" Marie asked, turning to Stein; that was all she had time for.

Stein rushed forward and crushed his lips up against hers and lifted her up swiftly, making Marie squeak in surprise. After much effort, she broke away from his lips.

"Put me down!" Marie commanded.

"No." was all Stein said. "my experiment is not over yet."

"I never consented!" Marie shouted as Stein laid her down on their shared bed.

Stein sighed and propped himself up on one elbow while lying over her.

"Very well; I suppose I can allow you that much. Marie, would you consent to my experiment? I believe that if I do the right things, I can have you practically begging for me to make love to you. Would you like to find out if that's true? Would you like to prove my theory wrong?" Stein said.

"Yes I would! I'll show you that I don't need it! Jerk!" Marie shouted.

She blinked a few times at Stein's now rather unusual expression; a mixture of desire and that look he got when he was conducting a fascinating experiment.

"Very good." He said before kissing her passionately once again.

Marie closed her eyes and returned his kiss aggressively. She was determined to show that she could engage in his advances without the need for anything beyond that.

In response to Marie's aggression, Stein pressed his hips firmly up against hers. Marie inwardly cursed herself for having to work extremely hard to hold in a moan.

Stein then moved his hands up to rub her two large breasts through her shirt, slowly at first, before grabbing them more roughly; all the while he continued to kiss Marie.

After finding he'd had enough of that cursed shirt, he pulled away to remove Marie's shirt, before slamming his lips to hers again and pushing his tongue into her mouth.

He quickly unhooked her light blue bra and threw it to the side before latching his mouth to the pulse on her neck. Marie bit her lip and cursed inwardly as she let out an involuntary whimper.

"Whimpering already, Marie? But we've just started. Already it seems you are proving my theory correct." Stein said smoothly.

Before Marie could argue, Stein nipped her neck causing her to gasp in surprise. Stein continued to passionately suck at the skin of her neck while bringing his hands up to grasp her now nude breasts.

Marie squirmed a bit and clenched her eye shut; she was NOT going to let him win! She didn't need it…yes…she didn't want him at all.

Her efforts to remain silent failed, however, when Stein bit down on her neck more purposefully while toying with her erect nipples. She instantly cried out.

"Something tells me that cry wasn't from shock." Stein said raising an eyebrow.

Stein prevented his wife from protesting again by latching his lips to hers once more and kneading her breasts thoroughly while rubbing the pink buds with his thumbs.

Marie whined into his kiss, but still refused to give in….she didn't need it. She was fine with just this! She didn't need any more than this!

Then she felt her skirt and underwear being ripped away from her body in mere seconds.

"Had enough?" Stein said raising a brow. "Anything you'd like to tell me, Marie? Are you ready to give up yet? You seem to be trying very hard…"

"Shut up! I don't have to take that from you. You're just—ahhhnnn…" Marie groaned as Stein began to run his index finger over the seam of her lower lips.

Stein smirked and moved his lips down to her collar bone and proceeded to toy with it.

Marie was "suffering". She was going mad on the inside. Her body was burning, her heart was racing, and her mind was fuzzy.

_I…I don't need him! This…this is fine….I can just have this without the rest…yes…Azusa was wrong and so are you Franken! I don't-_

"Ah!" Marie cried as she felt two of Stein's fingers delve between her lower lips to slowly rub the slick skin beneath. Marie let out a sigh; she couldn't help it.

"Well Marie?" Stein asked against the skin of her collar bone.

"I…still don't need you." Marie breathed.

"Oh? You're body says otherwise…" Stein said, pulling his soaked fingers away from her core and waving them in front of her deliberately. He smirked at her helpless expression and sucked his fingers clean, making sure she observed him closely.

"You…you're still totally wrong about me needing you…" Marie protested, despite Stein's evidence of her obvious arousal.

Stein closed his eyes and smiled. "I see…" he said before taking her lips again. After doing so, Stein didn't hesitate to move two of his fingers down to rub that sensitive bundle of nerves.

Marie couldn't help but scream around the kiss in response, as Stein's ministrations proceeded rougher and rougher, faster and faster.

"I'm sorry Marie, did you say something?" Stein asked pulling away to see an out of breath Marie.

"N-no…" she breathed.

Stein closed his eyes and sighed before deftly discarding all of his clothing, leaving a wide eyed Marie before him.

"I can't as you want me to, properly with all of those clothes on." Stein explained.

"I didn't ask for anything." Marie objected.

Stein ignored the comment in favor of simply lying down next to her, stretched out, for a moment. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"If anyone needs this, I'd say it's you." Marie pouted, noticing his current state of arousal.

"I never said I wouldn't be aroused, Marie." Stein said, earning a grumbled from his lover. "Oh, and I'm flattered that you've chosen to observe me so closely…" Stein said sitting up again.

Marie's face burned cherry red. "I wasn't staring at you or anything!"

Stein shrugged and tackled her once again, kissing her more passionately than ever. He could feel it…he could feel it in her soul's wavelength, by the way she breathed and moved…yes, this was the perfect time to act. Having taken in all the necessary data, Stein hastily pushed two fingers inside Marie.

Her body immediately writhed at the feeling and her back involuntarily arched with pleasure. She cried out into his kiss as Stein began to pound her relentlessly with his fingers, making sure to hit that special spot inside her precisely each time.

Stein wasn't going to buy anything she had to say. With as tight and swollen as she was, there was no way she could deny what she wanted…and she was just soaking too. Marie….just a few touches of her breasts had led to this; her juices coated his hand and slickened the skin on her thighs.

He then moved his mouth to her right nipple and nipped it slightly, enticing a cry of pleasure from Marie. He licked it back and forth, sucked it, and nipped it repeatedly, all the while still pounding her with his fingers…ah but he could feel her getting a _little_ too close.

He wanted to "torture" her longer. With that thought in mind, Stein pulled away from her completely; he stopped everything.

He looked down at Marie and couldn't help but smirk. Her mouth was open in a pant, her eye was closed tightly, a blush went all the way from her cheeks to the top of her breasts and her body was limp.

Right as Marie began to weakly open her heavy lids again, Stein attacked her lower regions once more, this time with his mouth. This time Marie didn't hesitate to practically scream in pleasure. She didn't cure herself this time either; she was too lost to comprehend that. Her body was burning up white hot….it just felt so…ugh damn him for knowing _exactly_ the right way to pleasure her. Every single thing he did was so perfect; it was as if he knew just what she was thinking and feeling.

Cutting to the chase and going for what he knew would be the most pleasure inducing for Marie, Stein moved back and forth between sucking on her clit and teasing it between his teeth aggressively, all the while still thrusting his fingers in and out of her.

That was it; Marie couldn't take anymore. Marie cried out in almost a sobbing sort of way as she finally climaxed, her juices rushing forth freely.

Pulling away, Stein look up at her expectantly….waiting…watching…analyzing…observing….

"F-Franken…." Marie panted.

"Yes, Marie?" Stein asked.

"Make love to me." Marie breathed, pulling him down against her tightly.

"You sure?" Stein teased.

"Yes.." she replied weakly.

"Really?" he asked again. "You'll prove my theory."

"I don't care!" Marie cried, throwing her mouth up to his so quickly that their teeth knocked together.

"Alright…" Stein said around the passionate kiss.

Lining his nine inches up with her, Stein rubbed her slick folds with the end of his shaft, making her whine desperately in response.

"Please!" she begged, clawing his back.

"Ask me one more time…" Stein said brushing a hand over her cheek.

"I'm not asking you; I'm telling you! Make love to me!" she cried, kissing him again.

Stein kissed her back passionately and finally ended his "torture" and thrust himself into Marie, covering his entire length with her wet warmth.

"AH!" Marie cried out, biting down on his shoulder a bit too roughly; Stein made a small grunt of discomfort at the aggressive bite.

In response Stein began to thrust in and out of her. He started out agonizingly slow before moving faster than he thought was possible; the speed change wasn't gradual either. Stein may have been testing Marie's endurance and patience, but his had been dwindling as well. Stein had desires too after all and it had been months since he had the pleasure of making love to his wife; it was only natural that he was eager as well; he was only better at masking it is all.

Marie was running out of breath and strength. She had already had one mind blowing, energy sapping orgasm from Stein's oral assault, and now he was pounding her senseless. Marie couldn't think anymore; all she could do was feel; feel Stein forcing himself between her legs as quickly and as powerfully as he could. She couldn't even hear her own cries of pleasure over the ringing in her pressure filled ears.

Marie wasn't the only one losing it though; Stein had his limits as well, and he was reaching it quickly. Everything about Marie: the way she sounded, smelled, felt, looked…it was too amazing. He couldn't stand it. She was crying out for him in that voice he fell so madly in love with. He wished he could look at her beautiful face, but the pleasure was too much as his eyes were stitched shut. The friction between her wet core and his thick shaft was growing more and more intense by the second. Her clear juices escaped her occasionally as he pulled would pull back, and splash onto his thighs. God it felt so good…it only willed him to go faster.

"F-Franken!" Marie panted as her nails dug into his shoulder blades and her teeth sunk into his shoulder.

With one last powerful thrust, Stein called out her name loudly and held his position within her until he had completely released. He had been so absorbed in his climax that he hadn't even heard Marie's deafening cry of pleasure as she too finished along with him.

He collapsed. Their bodies pressed together…limp, sweaty…spent. Their chests pressed together as they both heaved in and out, both sets of lungs starving for oxygen.

Finally after some time, Stein rolled over, removing himself from his lover and pulled her up against him gently.

There was silence…

"Marie." Stein said finally speaking up.

"Yeah I know. I proved your theory…" she sighed.

"No that wasn't what I was going to say." Stein chuckled.

Marie looked up at him quizzically.

"I don't think you initiate 70% of our experiences." Stein said closing his eyes.

"Wh-what?" Marie choked.

"It sure was an interesting way to get you riled up…you should have seen the look on your face." Stein said shaking his head.

"Y-you…you're terrible!" Marie complained.

"But you enjoyed yourself didn't you?" Stein said kissing the top of her head.

"Yes…." She said softly as she nuzzled his chest.

Stein smiled down at her and pulled the covers over them gingerly before wrapping both of his strong arms around her.

"I love you Marie." Stein said.

"I love you too…" she breathed. "Which is part of why I want you so much…"

Stein laughed lightly and kissed her gently one last time before closing his eyes.

….perfect….so quiet. His Marie in his arms….noting to bother them…

"STEIN!" an obnoxiously loud voice called, as it burst into the room.

Stein's eyes shot open as well as Marie's as they both bolted upright in bed.

Spirit's eyes were closed in exhaustion as he held onto all three children, so he didn't see the scene before him.

"I love them but….the boys destroyed my furniture! They colored all over it! And Freya keeps screaming for her daddy! I don't know what to do! Tell me what I shou—" Spirit cried before falling short of finishing his sentence; he finally opened his eyes.

"O-oh…ummm…well then….." Spirit began. Despite being the freaking king of all that was erotic, Spirit was still slightly disturbed at catching Stein so…umm…bare.

Soon enough though, Spirit got his footing back and began laughing hysterically.

"Maybe I can hold onto these kids a little longer! Have fun with round two, or three, or four, or whatever you two are going up to!" Spirit laughed hysterically before running out again with the triplets in his arms.

Freya looked terrified by all the sudden noise, while the boys Caden and Ezekiel laughed hysterically along with Spirit.

….

"Well that was…uncomfortable." Marie said slowly.

"At least it was Spirit. I know that may sound odd, but if I was going to be discovered by anyone it would be Spirit." Stein said falling back against the bed.

"Why?" Marie asked with confusion.

"Because he won't make a big deal out of it. More than anything, Spirit sees it as one big joke. He must be used to running into this sort of thing." Stein said dully.

Marie giggled and rested back against Stein with a small smile.

"Hmmm if you're like this now…I can't imagine how you'll be on our anniversary." Marie said, before kissing his chest.

"Yes…you really _can't_ imagine…" Stein said with a smile.

"I love you." Marie whispered.

"I love you too." Stein echoed.

And it was true…they really did….

(A/N: Haha this was one of those stories I got stuck in my head and couldn't help but type up. Ugh, I'm not exactly happy with the ending…it kinda blows but whatever. I hope you enjoyed this. I like writing lemony goodness for these too WAY more than I should lol XD part of this is due to a conversation I had with my mom. I told her that when I get married, there's no way I'll ever talk to her about my sex life and she just said that I would some day because that's just what close mothers and daughters do. Lol I am close to my mom but still….ugh…I don't know if I could do that XD oh well, now I'm ranting. Anyway reviews would be cool but no pressure. Thanks for taking the time to read!)


End file.
